


Pista

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M, Superfamily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] la simple idea alegró al pequeño Peter que se aferró a su papi rogándole con la mirada que fueran a la mencionada fiesta. [...]





	Pista

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 31
> 
> Este bonito drabble está dedicado a Danny Mille, Danielle-kiryuu y Ambrela King ya que gracias a ellas surgió esta bonita historia, aunque no use del todo la de Ambrela pero mención honorifica.

**Pista**

Los dulces habían desaparecido y ni Tony ni Peter estaban felices con ello. Habían pasado todo el 30 en una privada cacería de dulces pre-Halloween para no tener que salir el 31 a socializar; Steve no había sido feliz con que sus dos diablillos se comporten como ermitaños en una celebración hecha para celebrar y por ello era su principal sospechoso.

Tony vistió a su pequeño de cinco añitos como Watson llevando él el disfraz de Sherlock para entrar en su ambiente detectivesco. Buscaron por toda la Torre, de arriba abajo en cada habitación conocida y por conocer cualquier pequeña pista que les llevará al ladrón de sus dulces o, en todo caso, que probara que Steve los ocultó, pero no encontraron nada.

Tony acusó abiertamente a su esposo al encontrarlo cómodamente sentado viendo la televisión secundado por Peter que, a pesar de tratar de comportarse como un niño grande, estaba al borde de las lágrimas porque en verdad quería sus dulces. Steve lo negó y seguramente la discusión hubiera llegado a mayores si Clint y Natasha no hubieran llegado e invitado a los geniecillos a acompañarlos a una fiesta donde podrían conseguir nuevos dulces; la simple idea alegró al pequeño Peter que se aferró a su papi rogándole con la mirada que fueran a la mencionada fiesta.

Como siempre, Tony no pudo evitar ceder así que dedicándole una última mirada enojada a Steve tomó a su pequeño en brazos y salió siguiendo a los espías. Cuando Steve estuvo seguro de que no los escuchaba, pero sobre todo de que no volverían, se levanta para ir al laboratorio del doctor Banner a agradecerle que le haya ayudado a esconder los dulces.


End file.
